Love Sick
by Xyln
Summary: Selama ini ia selalu merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena telah membagi cinta dan merusak kepercayaannya. Ia ingin marah pada Kris yang telah dengan tega menjebaknya hingga ia harus seperti ini. [YAOI. KrisTao/TaoRis/HunTao]
1. Chapter 1

Xyln

Cast : Kris – Tao – Sehun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Zitao sedang membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas ketika seorang pemuda berkulit seputih susu memasuki kelasnya. Pemuda bernama Sehun itu menghampiri meja Zitao yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan sekolahnya. Sehun duduk disamping si pemuda mirip panda dan menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan menghadap pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Zitao masih belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun, fokusnya masih tetap pada beberapa buku yang bertempat dimejanya untuk dipindahkan ke dalam tas. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah manis kekasihnya kemudian berdeham untuk mengambil perhatian. Dan benar saja, Zitao tersentak kecil mendengarnya. Mungkin tadi ia sedang melamun. Zitao menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun dan seketika senyuman lebar tersemat di belahan bibir peach itu.

"Hunnaa!" ia memekik senang dan memeluk leher Sehun erat. Dia begitu merindukan sosok pemuda berwajah datar ini karena kemarin Sehun tidak masuk sekolah dan kekasihnya itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali.

Sehun terkekeh melihat respon anak panda itu, tingkah kekanakan Zitao benar-benar membangkitkan moodnya yang tadi sempat turun drastis akibat tugas yang menumpuk. Sehun balas memeluk pinggang ramping Zitao erat-erat dan mengecup pelipis kekasihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, Princess." Bisik Sehun halus. Zitao tersenyum manis di dalam dekapan dada Sehun. Ia selalu suka sisi lembut Sehun dibalik wajahnya yang datar dan menyebalkan. "Aku juga." Balas Zitao dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun menumpu dagunya dipuncak kepala sang kekasih. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun sibuk menghirup wangi shampoo yang melekat erat disetiap helai rambut Zitao, sementara si panda menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Beruntung sekali hanya ada mereka berdua didalam kelas ini, karena yang lain sudah berlari pulang sejak bel pertanda kepulangan berbunyi.

Selang beberapa detik, Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya di dada Sehun, ia lalu mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan Zitao segera merunduk untuk melihat bayi panda kesayangannya yang kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Ada apa hm?" tanya Sehun melihat ekspresi sebal yang khas milik Zitao.

"Kau harus tahu kemarin aku bertanya pada semua penghuni sekolah tentang keberadaanmu sampai bibirku kering." Zitao makin memajukan bibirnya, dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum tertawa samar. "Maafkan aku, Princess. Aku tidak sempat mengabarimu karena mama sudah menjauhkan ponsel dariku ketika mengetahui aku demam. Apa Kris hyung tidak memberitahumu?" jelas Sehun tenang seraya mencium dahi Zitao sebagai permintaan maaf. Zitao mengangguk paham. "Lain kali sempatkan dulu untuk mengabariku, aku benar-benar khawatir. Dan, Kris-ge tidak memberitahu apapun tentangmu."

"Okay, Princess." Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke kulit pipi Zitao lama. "Hmm, kemungkinan Kris hyung lupa memberitahumu, dia kan sudah tua." Lanjut Sehun dan langsung menerima pukulan pelan di dadanya dari kepalan tangan Zitao. "Kalau Kris-ge dengar kau bicara seperti itu, mungkin dia sudah mencekikmu, Hun." Sehun mengganguk. "Benar juga ya, selain tua dia juga galak. Dasar naga." Katanya melanjutkan ejekan untuk kakak laki-lakinya itu, Kris.

Zitao terkekeh lucu dan ikut mengangguk. "Dia galak, tapi juga baik, Hun."

"Ya, ya mungkin."

Drrttt Drrrrtttt

Zitao mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku celana. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sehun yang melepasnya tidak rela. Lalu Zitao melihat sebuah tanda pesan didalam layar ponsel pintarnya. Segera saja ia membukanya.

From: Dragon

Aku di atap. Cepatlah datang.

Zitao mendengus membaca isi pesan dari seseorang diseberang sana. Pesannya begitu singkat dan terkesan dingin, itu menurut Zitao. Ia memasukan ponselnya setelah membaca isi pesan dari sang Dragon.

"Oh ya Hunnie, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku baru ingat Mrs. Lee memintaku ke ruangannya setelah sepulang sekolah. Tidak apa kan?"

"Aku bisa menunggumu, Princess."

Zitao menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa akan lama. Kau tahu Mrs. Lee kan? Dia akan berceramah terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan hukuman." Sehun menghembuskan nafas. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai berurusan dengan guru pendek itu, hm?" Zitao menyengir sesaat lalu menjawab, "Kemarin aku membolos dipelajarannya." Pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu hanya menggeleng dan menyentil dahinya pelan. "Panda nakal!" Zitao mengerucut mendengarnya sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Zitao menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Kau harus pulang tepat waktu, aku takut ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu, Hun."

"Ayolah sayang. Aku bisa mengabari mama nanti."

"Yasudah, kalau kau tetap ingin menungguku, aku akan marah padamu!"

Sehun berdecak dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan pulang," Lalu berdiri dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Kabari aku jika sudah sampai dirumah ya." Zitao mengangguk dan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar segera keluar dari kelas lalu pulang. "Sudah sana."

"Iya iya." Dan Sehun berjalan ogah-ogahan keluar dari kelas Zitao. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang hanya menampilkan wajah datar setelah tubuh tinggi Sehun berhasil keluar dari pintu kelas.

Segaris senyum kecut hinggap di bibir kucingnya. Ia bergumam, "Maaf membohongimu, Hun."

.

.

Zitao sampai didepan pintu besi yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Zitao mendorongnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya untuk menyelip masuk kedalam sana. Mata dengan segaris warna hitam dibawahnya mengedar dan berhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda tinggi tengah bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Zitao menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menutup matanya itu, mungkin meresapi lagu yang terdengar dari headsetnya. Kemudian menepuk lembut pundaknya. Seseorang itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ketenangannya terganggu akibat tepukan halus itu, namun ia tidak akan marah karena ia tahu pasti siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu mengulum senyum teramat tipis melihat pemuda manis yang lebih pendek darinya sudah berdiri didepannya. Kris, sosok pemuda tinggi itu menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar pada dinding, ia melepas headsetnya dan memasukannya asal ke dalam saku celana.

"Lama sekali, Peach." Ujarnya dingin sambil melakukan pergerakan untuk memeluk Zitao. Zitao menanggapinya, ia ikut memajukan tubuhnya dan dengan erat mendekap Kris. "Maaf, gege. Tadi Sehun ke kelasku." Kris mendengus mendengar nama adik tirinya disebutkan. "Dasar pengganggu." Geramnya. Zitao mengusap punggung lebar milik Kris. "Dia adikmu, ge." Kris memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak peduli."

Kris menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari leher jenjang Zitao, aroma yang begitu memabukan dan menjadi candunya. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya, tapi tidak sampai membuat Zitao sesak. Pemuda tampan itu mencium leher Zitao dan menjilatnya seduktif.

"Manis sekali, tidak berubah." Gumamnya dan menyesap kulit leher itu. Zitao bergetar dalam pelukan Kris, sentuhan pemuda tampan itu benar-benar tidak bisa ia tolak. Ia tidak mampu menolaknya. Tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan penuh gairah dari seorang Kris Wu.

_Fiuhh_

Kris meniup lubang telinga Zitao dan menggigit kecil daun telinganya. "Kau tahu?" Kris nmembisik ditengah gigitannya. Beralih pada pipi sedikit chubby milik Zitao, Kris menciumnya gemas. Pipinya halus dan lembut, Kris sangat menyukainya. Ciumannya berlanjut ke sudut bibir unik Zitao, ia menyesapnya penuh nikmat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Zitao menatapnya lama dan mengangguk. "Yah, aku tahu itu."

Pemuda tampan bermarga Wu itu mencumbu bibir Zitao, dia mengulumnya lama. Rasa manis dari bibir Zitao adalah favoritenya. Kris rela menukar segalanya demi merasakan bibir peach milik kekasihnya ini. Zitao melenguh tertahan karena Kris sudah semakin liar memainkan bibirnya, lidahnya masuk dan menginvasi tiap inchi rongga mulutnya. Menyentuh gigi-gigi rapinya dengan ujung lidahnya dan mengajak benda tak bertulang milik Zitao untuk bertarung dengan miliknya. Pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu menangkup rahang tegas Kris, dia menjauhkan kepalanya secara paksa untuk melepas ciuman. Kris menggeram dan menatap tajam Zitao, tetapi si panda hanya menatapnya intens.

"Kau pasti tahu jika kemarin Sehun sakit, tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, ge?" tanya Zitao serius. Kris berdecih mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan. Ia benci moment kebersamaannya dengan Zitao harus terganggu karena nama si pengganggu Sehun terselip dikalimat yang keluar dari bibir kucing kesukaannya.

"Jangan sebut namanya jika kita sedang berdua, Peach." Desis Kris dan balas menangkup pipi Zitao. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan berniat kembali menguasai bibir manis itu sebelum Zitao memundurkan kepalanya menghindari serangan Kris.

"Kenapa, ge?" Zitao masih bertanya. Ia membutuhkan jawaban mengapa Kris tidak memberitahunya kalau Sehun sakit padahal dia sudah bertanya beberapa kali tentang keberadaan Sehun kemarin. Kris membuang muka, dia melepas tangannya dari pipi Zitao dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk bersandar ke tempatnya semula. Kris mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan mengeluarkan satu batang, ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok dibibirnya dan membakar ujung rokok tersebut dengan pematik.

Zitao membuang nafas kesal, ia benci Kris yang seperti ini. Dengan perasaan sebal dia maju dan merebut rokok itu lalu menginjaknya berulang-ulang. Pemuda blasteran itu menampilkan wajah datar atas aksi Zitao. Ia sangat tahu dan hafal jika Zitao benci yang namanya rokok.

"Kenapa?" Zitao masih keukeuh bertanya. Kris mengalihkan pandangan dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Karena aku benci melihatmu mengkhawatirkan si bodoh itu." Kris mendekat pada Zitao yang terdiam setelah menerima jawaban dari Kris. Si tampan mendekap tubuh ringkih itu hati-hati.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Peach. Aku benci saat kau lebih memperhatikannya dan mengabaikanku."

Zitao memejamkan mata. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah dengan semua ini. Ia tahu benar kalau Kris sangat mencintainya. Ia tahu benar jika Sehun juga mencintainya. Dan Zitao sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia bingung. Dia mencintai keduanya. Dia tidak mampu mengambil keputusan untuk memilih satu diantara kedua orang itu. Selama ini ia selalu merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena telah membagi cinta dan merusak kepercayaannya. Ia ingin marah pada Kris yang telah dengan tega menjebaknya hingga ia harus seperti ini. Tetapi tidak bisa, ia terlalu menyayangi Kris. Lagipula Kris tidak sepenuhnya salah. Pemuda pirang itu hanya berusaha menggapai cintanya, yaitu Zitao yang saat itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, adik tirinya yang begitu ia benci.

Si empunya surai malam membalas pelukan kekasihnya, ia menggumamkan kata maaf karena telah membuat Kris terluka. Ia mengelus lembut pundak Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Peach." Katanya pelan. Kris memajukan kepalanya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan sebentar kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan menggapai bibir Zitao. Si tampan memainkan bibirnya. Menggigit bibir peach itu membuat rintihan pelan berhasil lolos dari belahan bibirnya, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan untuk memasukan lidahnya dan menguasai rongga dalamnya. Kris menekan tengkuk Zitao untuk memperdalam ciuman sementara si pemuda manis mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris membuat ciuman mereka bertambah dalam dan intens. Mata Zitao terpejam, wajahnya begitu cantik. Kris memperhatikannya, pada akhirnya ia ikut menutup mata dan menghisap kuat lidah Zitao. Mereka berperang lidah untuk beberapa saat sampai oksigen dalam paru-paru Zitao menipis, ia memukul pelan pundak Kris dan pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya secara tidak rela.

Si manis meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang tersedia disekitarnya. Dadanya naik turun. Kris mendorong tubuh ramping Zitao ke dinding dan mengangkat sebelah kaki jenjangnya ke pinggangnya. Pemuda itu berpindah pada leher Zitao. Ia menggigit kulit leher Zitao gemas, sementara si empunya mengerang keras.

"Akhh K-kriss!" Zitao mendorong tubuh tinggi itu untuk menjauh. Kris menatapnya penuh nafsu, tubuh Zitao sangat menggoda dan ia tidak kuat menahan godaannya.

"J-jangan disini." Cicit Zitao malu dengan kepala tertunduk. Kris menyeringa sesaat, dia tahu maksudnya. Secara tiba-tiba Kris meraih tubuh kekasihnya dan membawanya ke dalam gendongan bridal style.

Zitao memekik keras, ia terkejut bukan main dengan perlakuan Kris. Seerat mungkin ia memeluk leher Kris.

"Kita bermain sampai mati diapartemenku." Katanya berat dan mencium bibir Zitao kembali.

.

.

"Aku lapar. Turunkan aku, ge." Zitao merengek sesampainya mereka di apartemen mewah itu. Dia meronta dalam kungkungan lengan Kris.

"Diam, Peach. Kau bisa jatuh." Ucapnya mencoba datar seperti biasa. Namun sia-sia, tetap saja nadanya sedikit bergetar karena menahan nafsu terhadap tubuh sexy didalam gendongannya.

"Aku lapar, Kris-ge. Aku mau makan dulu sebelum melakukannya." Kris memutar bola matanya, sepertinya ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk beberapa saat demi menunggu Zitao makan. Pada akhirnya ia menurunkan tubuh ramping Zitao yang dengan senang hati menjejak lantai marmer apartemennya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah dapur, sedangkan Kris menuju kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ditengah ranjang untuk mengembalikan tenaga sebelum 'bertempur' nanti. Si tampan terpejam sejenak, lalu sebuah seringai hadir dibibirnya.

_'__Zitao itu milikku. Dia milikku selamanya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memilikinya selain aku.'_

_ '__Zitao hanya mencintaiku.'_

_'__Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mencampakanmu. Membuangmu seperti sampah, Sehun.'_

**_Cklek_**

Zitao membuka pintu kamar Kris sambil memakan apelnya dengan riang. Yah, tidak ada makanan atau bahan-bahannya didapur Kris. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah apel dan karena perutnya terus berbunyi nyaring mau tidak mau ia mengambil apelnya. Pemuda asli China itu mendekati Kris yang sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Zitao dari ranjang. Pemuda semanis gula itu menaiki ranjang dan duduk diperut Kris masih sambil menggigiti apelnya.

"Kau tidur?" Kris menggeleng pelan dan ikut melahap apel ditangan Zitao.

"Kenapa didapurmu tidak ada bahan makanan sedikitpun, ge? Untung saja ada apel ini kalau tidak, sampai saat ini aku masih kelaparan." Rengut Zitao manja dengan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah apel. Kris menggeleng melihat tingkah Zitao, lalu ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir Zitao ganas, ia mengambil apel didalam mulut Zitao menggunakan lidahnya.

Ciumannya bertambah panas saat Kris menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap selangkangan Zitao. kekasihnya itu mendesah kecil. Apel digenggaman Zitao sudah hilang entah menggelinding kemana. Ia menekan leher belakang Kris. Direspon seperti itu, membuatnya lebih bernafsu untuk memakan bibir Zitao. Dia mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian sementara tangannya memijat kepunyaan Zitao dari luar celana.

**_Ting tong_**

Yang pertama sadar akan bel apartemen Kris yang berbunyi adalah Zitao, dia melotot pada Kris dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Ada tamu, ge." Kata Zitao setelah berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya, lalu ia meninggalkan Kris yang menggeram emosi.

Zitao berjalan menuju pintu Kris dan membukanya, membiarkan matanya melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

Deg

Zitao tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Bibirnya bergetar kecil melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Siapa yang datang, Peach?" Kris bersuara dari dalam dan menyusul Zitao yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Ia melingkari pundak kekasihnya dengan lengan kekarnya lalu baru melihat siapa tamu bodoh yang mengganggu aktivitasnya dengan Zitao.

Seketika rahangnya langsung mengeras dan raut wajahnya tidak dapat terbaca. Kris semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan tidak lama tatapan mengejek menguasai bola mata kecokelatan itu, hal yang sangat tidak sopan sebetulnya.

"Oh kau? Untuk apa ke apartemenku? Dasar pengganggu." Desis Kris tajam pada si tamu. Zitao hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong ke arah si tamu.

"Zitao.."

Zitao berusaha menormalkan wajah terkejutnya, ia tersenyum kikuk pada seseorang dihadapannya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Hai Hunna~" sapanya halus seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kris berdecih dalam hati mendengar sapaan lembut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Kris hyung?" tanya Sehun, nadanya terdengar menyelidik. Terlebih melihat raut wajah Zitao sebelumnya yang begitu terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan penampilan Zitao yang berantakan.

"Ehmm.. yeah t-tentu saja─"

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Kris tajam dan tersenyum mengejek. Kedua orang itu segera menatapnya. Zitao menatap Kris khawatir, takut-takut Kris membocorkan semua rahasia mereka. Hancurlah ia jika itu sampai terjadi. Ia tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Kris merubah senyumnya menjadi seringai, dia menatap Zitao penuh arti. Zitao menggeleng pelan melihat tatapan Kris yang berniat membocorkan semuanya.

"Kami.."

.

.

TBC

Halohai aku balik lagi~

Maaf banget belum bisa update trapped sama stupid in love, isi flashdisk aku hilang semuanya padahal udah pada selese kak :c nyesek banget. Potek banget yaampun.

Jadi buat nyemangatin diri sendiri ya aku buat fanfic baru lagi muehehe. Gaada hubungannya ya? Yasudahlah rapopo

Ini gimana? Maaf buat tao kesayangan jadi begini. Maaf juga kalo ffnya udah terlalu mainstream. Yang ada diotak ya cuma ini~_~ kalo ff ini ada kesamaan sama ff lain tolong jangan bilang aku plagiat ya, serius aku ga plagiat.

Kalo misalkan judul ama isi ganyambung jangan heran ya

Maaf banget kalo tebecenya ga elit gitu :c

Yaudah, reviewnya boleh?


	2. Chapter 2

Xyln

Cast : Kris – Tao – Sehun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"__Kau ingin tahu apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Kris tajam dan tersenyum mengejek. Kedua orang itu segera menatapnya. Zitao menatap Kris khawatir, takut-takut Kris membocorkan semua rahasia mereka. Hancurlah ia jika itu sampai terjadi. Ia tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk menghadapi semuanya._

_Kris merubah senyumnya menjadi seringai, dia menatap Zitao penuh arti. Zitao menggeleng pelan melihat tatapan Kris yang berniat membocorkan semuanya._

_"__Kami.."_

.

Chapter 2

.

Perhatian keduanya tertuju pada si pemuda pirang. Seketika terjadi keheningan karena menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Kris, si pirang hampir membuka mulut tetapi Sehun telah lebih dulu menyerukan suaranya.

"Oh yah, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah jadwal kekasihku belajar bersamamu hyung."

Kris menggertakan giginya dalam diam, ia makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Zitao. Ingin sekali ia berkata yang sebenarnya, tapi mengingat Zitao yang pasti sangat hancur membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan hanya mengiyakan ucapan Sehun.

"Kau benar." Katanya dingin, Zitao menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sehun terkekeh setelahnya, menertawai kebodohan dirinya yang sempat mencuriga dua orang itu dan menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Zitao di apartemen Kris. Ia tahu benar setiap hari senin pasti Zitao akan belajar bersama Kris. Ia tahu benar jika keduanya bersahabat. Tapi memang tadi pikirannya sedang kacau mengakibatkan dirinya melupakan hal tersebut.

Matanya beralih pada rangkulan tangan Kris yang mengerat dibahu kekasihnya, Sehun menatapnya lekat. Jujur saja, dia cemburu meski ia tahu sendiri itu hanya rangkulan seorang sahabat. Tapi tetap saja matanya tidak melepas pandangan dari rangkulan itu membuat Zitao akhirnya sadar dan melihat ke arah pandang Sehun.

Uh, ia baru sadar Kris sedaritadi merangkulnya. Zitao pun menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari sisi Kris berusaha melepaskan belenggu yang menghampiri sekitaran pundaknya. Dan Kris melepaskannya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan yang lebih parah. Zitao segera menghampiri Sehun yang terdiam.

"Oya hyung, mama memintamu datang kerumah." Ucap Sehun menyampaikan pesan ibunya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Zitao.

"Aku tidak akan datang kesana." Balasnya lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Sehun tersenyum getir dan sebagai kekasih yang baik Zitao mengusap lembut punggung tangan pemuda putih itu.

"Kris-ge perlu waktu untuk menerimanya, Hun." Sehun mengangguk pelan mencoba mengerti, tubuhnya memutar menghadap Zitao.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang kerumahku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Zitao memasang pose berfikir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?" Zitao bertanya balik dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sehun tersenyum, ia mencium puncak hidung Zitao.

"Ayo, Princess."

.

Mereka berdua terduduk saling membelakangi. Dua kepala berbeda warna rambut itu beradu lembut. Sehun, matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa ada yang janggal. Sementara Zitao ia malah asik menyentuh lembutnya karpet bulu alas duduk mereka dengan jemari tangannya.

"Princess.." Panggil Sehun pada Zitao. "Hmm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya." Zitao hanya mengangguk. "Tanya saja. Tidak usah takut, aku tidak menggigit, Hun." Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Sejak kapan kau bersahabat dengan Kris hyung?"

Zitao menghentikan gerak jarinya di karpet Sehun, melihat pemuda itu dari sudut matanya, dan memutar bola matanya berfikir. "Sejak kami masih kecil. Sudah berapa tahun ya?"

"Lama sekali." Zitao mengangguk. "Tampilannya memang terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dalam, Kris-ge itu orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan aku bisa sepertimu ya? Bisa dekat dengannya, memahami dirinya. Hahhh." Zitao langsung membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Hey, hey." Ia menangkup pipi Sehun lembut. Ia melihat bagaimana mata tajam itu menyiratkan rasa sedih. Zitao mengecup kedua mata Sehun. "Jangan bersedih, oke? Kau harus bertahan. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan berubah, dia akan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untukmu." Sehun mengelus sisi kepala Zitao. "Ya. Terima kasih, Princess. Teruslah menjadi penyemangatku."

"Itu sudah pasti, Hunna. Jangan terlalu banyak bersedih, kau menyakitiku." Bibirnya mengerucut. Pemuda putih itu mengelus pipi Zitao. "Maafkan aku ya?"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak salah." Zitao mengambil sekeping cookies buatan ibu Sehun dan menggigitnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengamati cara makan kekasihnya yang berantakan, ia membersihkan remah-remah disekitar bibir kucing itu lembut. "Cara makanmu seperti anak kecil saja." Ejeknya, bibir itu meraup sisa cookies ditangan Zitao.

Zitao memutar matanya. "Teruslah mengejek, Tuan albino."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejekmu, Nona." Sehun memasukan satu keping cookies utuh kedalam mulut Zitao, ditambah satu keping lagi, satu keping lagi, dan satu keping lagi hingga pipinya menggembung lucu. Sehun tertawa melihatnya, ia mengecup dua pipi tembam itu berulang kali sementara Zitao berusaha keras mengunyahnya.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan, dasar jelek!" teriaknya setelah menelan beberapa cookies yang berada dalam mulut.

"Kau lucu sekali, Princess." Pemuda itu mencubit dua pipi Zitao.

"Aish. Kenapa kau malah bertambah cantik saat sedang marah hm?" tanya Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya mencubit pipi kekasihnya. Ia beralih menangkup pipi si panda dan menepuknya pelan.

"Ish." Zitao menutup wajahnya dengan tangan untuk menyembunyikan rona samar di pipi akibat perkataan Sehun barusan.

.

.

Sehun mengunyah sushi yang disuapkan Zitao padanya. Ini jam istirahat, dan mereka memanfaatkan itu untuk mengisi perut─sambil bermesraan─dikantin sekolah. Sehun menelannya lalu menatap Zitao. "Apa hukuman yang diberikan Mrs. Lee padamu, Princess?" tanya Sehun.

Pemuda panda itu menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum menjawab, "S-seperti biasa, dia memberiku banyak tugas." Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak usah, Hunna! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin bersama Kris-ge."

Dan Sehun langsung terdiam mendengar nama hyungnya disebutkan.

Kris ya?

Kenapa harus Kris?

Kenapa Zitao selalu mengandalkan Kris?

Itu membuat Sehun cemburu.

"Zitao," sebuah suara baritone menghampiri telinga Sehun maupun seseorang yang dipanggilnya, Zitao. Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara dan menemukan Kris yang sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Sekarang." Zitao menoleh ke Sehun untuk meminta ijin dan bodohnya Sehun hanya mengangguk saja, entah apa yang dipikirannya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu Sehun bicara, Kris menangkap pergelangan Zitao dan mengajaknya pergi dari kantin.

Kris membawa Zitao menuju halaman belakang yang biasanya selalu sepi karena penghuni sekolah lebih senang berada dikantin atau kelas. Si pirang menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai disebuah pohon besar dan rindang.

"Ada apa, ge?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku disini."

"Ooh, ku kira kau cemburu."

"Aku memang cemburu, Panda nakal." Dia menyentil dahi Zitao hingga memerah.

"Ouh! Ini sakit, gege!" si manis mengusap dahinya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Kris yang tidak tega segera menyingkirkan tangan Zitao dan mengecup dahinya yang memerah.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku benar-benar cemburu, Peach."

"Tapi ia kekasihku. Mana mungkin aku menjauhinya, ge."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu itu."

_'__Kau egois, Wu Yifan.'_ Batin Zitao. Kris mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dan mendekap lembut tubuh Zitao.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintaiku, Peach." Ucap Kris yang sekarang sudah menggendong Zitao didepan dengan kaki jenjang itu melingkari pinggangnya. Kris semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga punggung Zitao menabrak pohon besar itu.

"Berjanjilah.." ulangnya sambil memainkan helaian rambut Zitao dengan hidung mancungnya. Zitao memejamkan matanya. "Yah, aku berjanji." Katanya pasrah. Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengendus wajah Zitao, tangannya menyusup kedalam pakaian Zitao dan menyentuhkan jari-jarinya diperut rampingnya.

"Eunghh.." satu lenguhan manja terdengar saat Kris dengan sengaja menabrakan jarinya di nipple kecokelatan Zitao. Satu tangannya yang bebas meraba leher Zitao, mengelus tengkuk dan tulang selangkanya. Dan bibirnya memilih untuk menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Zitao.

"Akhh!" ia memekik ketika jemari Kris mencubit gemas nipplenya yang menegang.

Drrtt Drrtt

Getaran yang dirasakan Zitao disaku celananya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pemuda itu menatap Kris dan menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Kris-ge, biarkan aku mengangkat telepon sebentar."

"Tidak perlu, sayang."

"Ck, kumohon~" ia memasang wajah semelas mungkin dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Kris, akhirnya ia melepaskan gendongannya perlahan sampai Zitao menapakan kakinya ditanah. Kris memang selalu kalah oleh wajah memohon Zitao.

Pemuda itu menerima sambungan teleponnya dan mulai berbincang.

"Ya Sehun?" Oh mendengar Zitao berucap nama Sehun sanggup membuat telinganya panas. Ia kembali merapat pada Zitao yang menatapnya heran, tapi Kris tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Ia meraup leher Zitao dan menghisapnya kasar. Tubuh itu bergetar karena Kris.

_"__Bisa datang ke rumahku nanti, Princess?"_

"O-ohh k-kerumahmu?" suaranya ikut bergetar menjawab telepon dari Sehun. Zitao melotot pada Kris agar menghentikan perlakuannya itu, tetapi bibir si pirang tetap saja bergerilya dilehernya.

_"__Ya, kau bisa?"_

Kris menambah gigitan-gigitan di leher Zitao. "Ssh s-sepertinya tidak bisa─ahh tapi akan ku usahakan." Jawab Zitao susah payah, ia berusaha menjauhi Kris tapi pemuda itu sudah mengunci tubuhnya didalam kungkungan dua tangannya.

_"__Hey, ada apa dengan suaramu, baby?"_

Zitao menggeleng meski ia sadar Sehun tidak akan bisa melihatnya, ia menjawab cepat, "Tidak apa. Aku tutup ya? Sebentar lagi masuk. Byee!"

Pip

"Hufftt." Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas lega, ia memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

"Bisa kah kau menunggu sebentar, Kris Wu?" tanyanya kesal. Kris menggeleng santai. "Tentu saja tidak bisa, sayangku."

"Kau menyebalkan!" ia menyingkirkan tubuh Kris kasar dengan kedua tangannya dan pergi dari hadapannya.

"Ya! Mau kemana? Kita harus melanjutkanya, Peach!"

"Lanjutkan sendiri, Tuan naga!"

"Shit!"

.

.

Zitao berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Kris. Tadinya ia sedang bersama Sehun sebelum pesan singkat dari Kris menghancurkan semuanya. Pemuda pirang itu meminta atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan Zitao untuk datang ke apartemennya. Kesal, tentu saja. Kencannya bersama Sehun harus diganggu dengan pesan dari Kris itu. Sebenarnya Zitao tidak ingin menurutinya, ia masih ingin bersama Sehun terlebih ia juga sedang ngambek dengan Kris. Tapi sungguh, Zitao terlalu mengenal Kris. Bisa-bisa dia akan berbuat hal nekat jika Zitao menolak perintahnya, contohnya seperti membocorkan rahasia mereka pada Sehun.

Setelah menerima pesan dari Kris, Zitao harus kembali membohongi Sehun dengan mengatakan bahwa ibunya menyuruh dirinya pulang. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terpaksa ia membiarkan Zitao pergi.

Pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu menekan beberapa digit angka yang menjadi password apartemen Kris. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar Kris. Disana ia melihat Kris berbaring dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal lembut. Tubuhnya masih berbalut seragam sekolah, bahkan sepatunya belum ia lepas. Zitao berjalan pelan ke pinggir ranjang, ia melepas sepatu Kris dan berniat membangunkannya sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menarik tubuhnya untuk ikut berbaring diranjang. Zitao terkejut bukan main, ia menoleh pada Kris yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Hello cantik."

"Kau mengejutkanku, Dragon!"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis. Zitao malas menjawabnya, dia hanya diam saja. Kris memeluk Zitao dari samping dan menatapnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan sedari tadi?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia berkata dileher Zitao.

"Oh God! Bahkan kau mengatakannya setiap hari. Kau tidak bosan?"

Kris menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau belum mandi ya?" tanya si panda.

Dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sana mandi. Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang jorok sepertimu."

"Lalu ini apa? Kita bahkan saling berpelukan, sayang."

"Kau yang memaksanya!"

"Tapi kau juga tidak menolak."

"Terserah saja. Sana mandi!"

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu, Peach."

"Tidak! Aku sudah mandi."

"Yasudah, aku tidak akan mandi."

"YAK KRIS WU!"

Kris terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Mandi sana!"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja!"

"Iya iya aku mandi, manis."

Dengan terpaksa Kris turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Blam.

.

.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk bertengger di pinggangnya yang menutupi daerah privatnya. Tubuhnya terdapat beberapa tetes air dari rambut pirangnya yang masih basah. Ia berjalan ke arah Zitao yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Zitao mengambil handuk kecil dan berinisiatif mengeringkan kepala Kris yang masih basah itu.

"Duduklah, ge. Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu." Suruhnya dan Kris hanya menurut. Ia membiarkan Zitao mengusap kepalanya. Ditengah usapannya, Zitao memijat lembut kepala kekasihnya itu, Kris terpejam menikmati.

"Kau memang calon istri yang baik." Gumam Kris dan sampai ditelinga Zitao. Pipinya merona. Untung saja kini Kris tengah menutup matanya, jika tidak mungkin si pirang sudah menggodanya.

"Bicara apa sih."

"Kau calon istri yang baik, sayang. Calon istriku yang baik." Ulang Kris yang sudah membuka matanya menatap intens Zitao. Ia gugup dan menghentikan gerak tangannya dikepala Kris.

"Selesai. Cepat pakai baju, ge." Ia membalik tubuh dan bergerak menuju pintu kamar.

"Bantu aku memakainya, Zi."

"Dalam mimpimu!" cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu kamar Kris dan menuju ruang televisi. Ia mendudukan dirinya disofa dan mengambil semangkuk salad yang sebelumnya disiapkannya. Zitao mengambil potongan buah dan mengantarnya kedalam mulut. Pemuda manis itu mengunyah pelan dengan tatapan ke televisi yang menampilkan suatu acara.

Kris keluar kamar, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Dan matanya tertuju pada sosok manis yang diam terpaku pada televisi dengan bibir yang bergerak pelan. Kris mendatanginya dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu membuatnya terkaget walau sebentar. Zitao, ia tersenyum menyambut Kris, kepalanya bersandar di bahu tegap itu. Ia menggerakan garpu ditangannya dan menusuk satu potongan buah.

"Mau?" tawar Zitao menyodorkan buahnya didepan wajah Kris. Tanpa menjawab Kris menyambar buah itu. Zitao mengambil buahnya lagi dan hampir memasukannya ke dalam mulut jika saja bibir Kris tidak meraup buah digarpunya lebih dulu.

"Aih!" kesalnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Kris yang terkekeh.

Pemuda tampan itu menarik tubuh Zitao untuk mendekat, ia memeluk pinggang Zitao agar tidak menjauh lagi.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi." Ucapnya dan kembali menusuk buah dimangkuk lalu bergerak mendekati bibirnya yang terbuka.

Hap!

Oh Zitao benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Buatmu saja!" dia menyerahkan mangkuk tersebut ke pangkuan Kris dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Diterima dengan senang hati. Bisa kah kau menyuapkannya untukku?" tanya Kris santai seolah tidak menyadari wajah mendung Zitao.

"Tidak mau!"

"Oh okay, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyuapkannya untukmu." Kris mendekatkan potongan buah ke bibir Zitao.

"Kau mau 'kan?" ia menggoyangkan garpunya untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kekasih dari Kris itu membuka belahan bibirnya bersiap menerima potongan buah dari Kris. Garpu tersebut semakin mendekat, tapi dengan teganya seseorang yang ia kira akan menyuapinya itu membelokan garpu tersebut dan memasukan buahnya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Kris itu…

Benar-benar pandai membuat Zitao emosi.

"Musnah kau, Kris Wu!"

.

.

.

Kris berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Matanya hanya tertuju ke depan menatap jalan. Saat ia berbelok, ia harus bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Orang itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia benci bertemu pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak mungkin berbalik karena itu tindakan menghindar yang sama sekali bukan gayanya. Kris tetap menjaga langkahnya sampai berada didepan Sehun, pemuda yang tadi berjalan ke arahnya. Kris menatap benci dan melewatinya begitu saja, tapi secara tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Sehun." Satu kata yang ia keluarkan sukses membuat sosok Sehun berhenti melangkah. Pemuda putih itu terkejut karena Kris memanggil namanya.

"Ingat baik-baik," Kris menghentikan kalimatnya demi mengukir seringai jahat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bahagia. Tidak akan pernah." Dan setelah itu ia pergi melanjutkan langkah ke kelasnya.

Pandangan Kris tidak berubah saat ia meninggalkan Sehun. Tetap tajam dan semakin menajam.

_'__Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita. Bagaimanapun caranya.' _

Kris hampir sampai dikelasnya, bukannya mempercepat gerak kakinya ia malah memilih berhenti dan bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya menengadah. Tangannya mencari benda bernama ponsel didalam saku dan mengeluarkannya. Terlihat wallpaper yang ia gunakan adalah foto seseorang yang ia cintai. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Pandangannya melunak melihat wajah teduh itu tengah tersenyum manis.

"Maaf jika nanti aku menyakitimu."

.

.

TBC

Ini gimana? Ngebosenin kah? Terlalu panjang?

Maaf banget kalo ffnya jadi gajelas gini… terus lama updatenya:'3

Serius ya aku deg degan gitu pas mau baca review kalian._.

Maaf banget yah kalo yipan jadi begini, kalo zizi jadi begini, kalo thehun jadi begini :cccc jangan kesel ama mereka ya, keselnya sama aku sj:"))))))))))) maaf kalo ga memuaskann

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang review, fav, follow. Lafyaah.

unique fire, krispandataozi, zakurafrezee, DahsyatNyaff, alianablack13, dhiraad, Haru3173, AulChan12, ajib4ff, ItaVi, LVenge, mella. fianto98, Maple fujoshi2309, HUANGYUE, Yuuhee, junghyema, chea 'sansanurui, Time To Argha, baby panda93, LadySsi, TKsit, RinZiTao, oshzt ngambang, Dandeliona96, Guest, Dark Shine, Guest, TaoziFanfan, NaughtyTAO, chanB, Guest, ONLY FANTAO, aldiz. ksh, bzireen, arvita. kim, huangbabytao82, Huang Gi Tao B2utys, krisTaoPanda01, KrisTaoTao, Guest, chanyeolily, do-ya.


End file.
